


Back To Home

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: He’d been shot. Because of her. Trying to protect her.Charlie wanted nothing more at that moment than to scream her wrath at the universe. How dare God do this to her again. Didn’t he know who she was? She was a fucking Matheson for Christ’s sakes. Grasping his hand, she held on, silently willing him to open his eyes.He finally did.





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me,” Charlie said at the same time as the man standing beside her, as they both reached for the lone pen attached by a chain to the island in the middle of the bank.  

 

Charlie smiled, ducking her head as a blush colored her cheeks when the man kept hold of her hand. “Ladies first,” he said with a boyish grin, slowly releasing her.  

 

“No, please, go ahead, I’m pretty sure I have one in my purse,” she replied, rummaging through the bag on her shoulder. “Crap!” she exclaimed loudly as the bag slipped from her shoulder.

 

“Here, let me help you,” the man said, bending down beside her, gathering up the stray miscellaneous items that now littered the bank floor. 

 

“I’m Bass,” he said, with another smile as he dumped the items back into her bag. 

 

“Charlie,” she replied with a toothy grin, grabbing her cell phone from where it poked out from underneath the island. 

 

Just as she got hold of her phone and was about to stand, a harsh shout rang out in the cool confines of the bank, startling them both. Looking up, they each searched for the cause, Charlie’s eyes going wide when she spotted the three armed men who’d burst into the lobby. 

 

“Everyone down on the ground! Now!” one of them commanded. 

 

Charlie gasped, not believing what was happening, as strong hands suddenly settled on her shoulders jerking her down. Her purse hit the floor with a thud once again as she cried out, unable to help herself. 

 

“Quiet!” The robber snarled as he swung his weapon in her direction. 

 

The hands on her shoulders gripped her even more tightly as gunfire erupted across the lobby, and Charlie watched a man crumple to the floor. 

 

“I told you people to hit the deck! Heads down!” 

 

Bass’ arms snaked around her like cords of steel, anchoring her against his hard chest, as he lowered them to the floor. 

 

“Listen up people!” The first robber shouted.

 

Charlie’s eyes flew open, her gaze riveted on the man towering over their bodies. 

 

“Cooperate and you'll live. If not, it's your funeral!” He turned away as one of his cohorts ordered the tellers to open the bank vault, his shouted orders followed by gunfire. 

 

Somewhere overhead a light fixture exploded, causing slivers of glass to rain over the hostages scattered across the bank floor. 

 

Charlie sucked in a breath. 

 

“Stay calm,” Bass’ voice urged in her ear.

 

Charlie blinked, then focused on his face. 

 

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” he whispered, only to jerk against her unexpectedly as a gunshot echoed around them, the hold that he had on her hand going slack. 

 

She heard the harsh breath he sucked in between his teeth before they dug into his lower lip. 

 

Her body reverberated with shock. 

 

He’d been shot. 

 

Because of her. 

 

Trying to protect her. 

 

Charlie wanted nothing more at that moment than to scream her wrath at the universe. How dare God do this to her again. Didn’t he know who she was? She was a fucking Matheson for Christ’s sakes. Grasping his hand, she held on, silently willing him to open his eyes.

 

He finally did. 

 

Bass blinked, his eyes clear as he peered back at her. 

 

Charlie saw the change the instant it happened, pain replaced by emotions she couldn’t decipher. Confused, she exhaled shakily. 

 

“Let's get moving!” The robber in charge bellowed, causing Charlie to cringe as she instantly held still not even daring to breathe.  As she gazed at the face of her protector and tried to stay calm, she heard the sounds of footsteps racing across the lobby. “The cops are on their way! Hurry it up!”

  
  


Silence reigned inside the bank. The stunned silence going on forever.

 

Breathing once again, Charlie counted every breath she took.

 

“They're gone,” an unfamiliar voice finally announced, “Someone call 911, we’ve got wounded here.” 

 

“Doing it now,” someone else answered. 

 

A woman began to sob. 

 

People began to speak as they helped each other to their feet, tending to those injured or in shock. 

 

Charlie struggled up from her prone position on the floor as her companion rolled onto his back clutching his arm. 

 

“Here, let me help you,” Charlie said softly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Give me a minute,” he said, breathing in heavily through his nose. 

 

Kneeling by his side, Charlie ignored the activity around them and solely focused on the man in front of her.

 

Reaching out, she touched his cheek in an unconscious need to assure herself that he would be all right. Doing so, she exhaled, the sound ragged even to her own ears. 

 

Bass opened his eyes at the sound. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, moving her hand away in the hopes he wouldn’t see the way it shook.  

 

“I'm alright,” he replied, continuing to cradle his arm against his body.

 

Charlie shook her head. “I beg to differ,” she said moving closer. “Let me help you up.”

 

Working together, they managed to get him into a seated position. 

 

Pulling off the over-sized shirt she wore over her sun dress, Charlie’s first aid skills kicked in.  

 

Tearing the sleeve of his once white shirt away from his injured upper arm, she gritted her teeth when she saw the blood still flowing from the wound. Tearing off the sleeves of her own thin shirt, she fashioned a bandaged, tying it off tightly to help slow the bleeding. 

 

Taking her place next to him, she slipped an arm around him. “Lean on me,” she urged gently when he stiffened. “Help should be here soon.” 

 

He once again flashed her a look that she didn’t understand before settling heavily against her. 

 

“Thanks,” he murmured quietly.

 

“I saw their faces,” she blurted out, unable to help herself. 

 

Bass nodded. “The surveillance cameras probably caught their performance as well. It was stupid of them not to conceal their faces.”

 

“It was,” she agreed with a sigh, leaning her head back against the island trying to collect her scattered wits before she spoke again. “It’s Matheson, by the way,” she said unexpectedly. “Charlie Matheson.”

 

“Bass Monroe,” he offered.

 

She couldn’t help but noticed how hoarse he suddenly sounded. “Can I get you some water?”

 

He shook his head. “Just sit tight.”

 

Just then a welcome sound reached her ears. “Sirens,” she breathed.

 

Bass nodded. 

 

Charlie looked over at him, her fingers reaching out to the bandage on his arm, but not quite touching it. “You'll have help soon.”

 

Bass took her hand in his, “I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound.” 

 

Charlie paled, knowing that he might have died, and others might still before the day was over. 

 

“Charlie, you aren't responsible for what happened to me and I'll be all right,” he said, watching her closely.

 

“I know. Just keep reminding me,” she whispered.  

 

In the next few minutes, police personnel and paramedics rushed into the lobby. 

 

Closing her eyes in relief, Charlie felt a tremor pass through her body. 

 

“You okay?” Bass asked.

 

“I’m fine,” she lied, closing her eyes against all the blood. 

 

“Don't pass out on me,” Bass whispered from somewhere near her ear. 

 

Concentrating on his voice, the feeling passed. “I hate feeling vulnerable,” she suddenly confided in him, as he threaded their fingers together.

 

“It's a normal response, Charlie. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

She was saved from a reply when a paramedic dropped to his knees in front of them. 

 

“We've got another gunshot ever here,” he called out over his shoulder. “Looks minor, though.”

 

Bass pushed the man’s hands away. “The bullet passed through. Take care of the others. I'll wait my turn.”

 

“Military?” The medic asked with a critical eye. 

 

“Marines,” Bass replied tersely. “Go on. We both know I'm not in any danger.”

 

The paramedic pushed to his feet with a nod.

 

Charlie understood the need to prioritize patient care, but it was at odds with her desire to have Bass Monroe taken care of as quickly as possible. “But you need help,” Charlie hissed.  

 

“Charlie,” Bass said softly.

 

She met his gaze. “Yes?” 

 

“This could have been a whole lot worse.”

 

The fact that he was right didn't make the reality that he’d been shot any easier to process. A sob tore through her as she stared at their joined hands. 

 

Shifting positions, Bass looped his uninjured arm around her shoulders. “It’s okay if you need to cry.” 

 

Charlie shook her head blinking back her tears. “Tears don't solve anything.”

 

“Sounds like experience talking,” he observed. “You’re a lot stronger than you look aren’t you,” he finally said, pulling her close when she remained silent.

 

Resting her head against his shoulder, Charlie was grateful for his physical strength and compassion. Ignoring the chaos around them, she closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of his body. She was startled when she realized that she didn’t want this moment to end. That she hadn’t felt this safe in a very long time. 

 

Not a minute later, her eyes flew open at the sound of her name. Scrambling to her feet, Charlie threw herself into her uncle’s arms, barely registering the next words out of his mouth. 

 

“Bass? Is that you?”

  
“Hey, Miles. Fancy meeting you here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Holding his niece, who was trembling so hard he felt it in his bones, Detective Miles Matheson looked down at his childhood friend who was bleeding all over the cool marble tile of the bank floor. “Can I at least get you a chair? That floor doesn’t look too comfortable.” 

 

Bass shook his head. “Nah. I’m good. Ben’s?” Bass asked with a nod towards Charlie. 

 

Miles nodded even as he ran a soothing hand over Charlie’s head, lowering his voice when he next spoke. “Charlie? Charlie?” 

 

Charlie turned her head to meet Mile’s gaze as his voice finally registered. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Charlie shook her head, suddenly too numb to speak. Pressing her fingertips to her temples, she massaged the ache that was growing by the second. 

 

Pushing to his feet, Bass grasped hold of her elbow. “Take some deep breaths,” he urged her, glancing worriedly at Miles. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath and releasing it, Charlie did this several times before nodding at the two men watching her anxiously. 

 

“Hey, Bass? Can you stay with her?” Miles asked as a fellow detective waved him over. 

 

“Sure, Miles,” Bass replied. “We’ll take a seat on the couch.”

 

“Thanks,” Miles said gruffly, pressing a kiss against Charlie’s forehead before hurrying off. 

 

Guiding Charlie towards a couch in the manager's waiting area, Bass settled down beside her with a groan as the throbbing in his arm increased. 

 

“So, you’re Ben’s daughter?” he asked, trying to distract them both.

 

Charlie gave a half-smile. “And you know my family.” 

 

Bass chuckled. “Miles and I have known each other since the first grade. Our families vacationed together. After high school, he joined the police force and I joined the Marines. I know all about Miles, but the only thing I know about you is whatever Miles mentioned in passing. 

 

Charlie shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Whatever you feel comfortable telling me,” he replied, taking her hand in his once again as he laid his head back against the couch.

Charlie looked over at him with a smirk. “I like cotton candy, puppies, and long walks on the beach.” 

 

Bass chuckled. “And you have a smart mouth, just like your uncle. Hotdogs. Do you like hotdogs?”

 

“With lots of mustard and relish.”

 

“Onions?”

 

“Pass.”

 

He ran his thumb over her fingers. “Not married?”

 

Startled, Charlie glanced back over at him, but his eyes were still closed. “Do you always ask strange women personal questions?”

 

“Rarely,” Bass replied. “But you’re not a strange woman.” 

 

Charlie sucked in a breath before answering. “I was engaged once. It ended abruptly.” 

 

Bass shifted, exhaling noisily. “I was married once. Not my finest hour.”

 

Charlie watched as what she identified as regret and failure flickered across his face. “Any children?”

 

“Yes. A son. He lives here in Jasper. You?”

 

“No. No children. Not yet.”

 

Bass squeezed her hand gently. “You have a gentle touch. You’ll make a good mom.”

 

Charlie looked at him dubiously. This man, her uncle’s friend, had known her for all of an hour and thought he was an expert on her. However, knowing her uncle, it really wasn't all that surprising.

 

“I’m serious,” Bass insisted, opening one eye to peer over at her.  

 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied softly, as she watched his thumb continue to stroke the back of her hand.

* * *

 

The paramedic who had examined him earlier finally returned and Bass welcomed the distraction with a jerky nod. It was insane to be this attracted to a woman so quickly, and not just any woman, but his oldest friend’s niece. Miles had been a big reason why Bass had moved back to his hometown. Closer to his own son than he was, Bass knew he’d need Miles guidance in getting re-acquainted with his son. An attraction to Charlie Matheson was not a distraction he could afford right now.  

 

Bass watched as the younger man sat his case on the coffee table in front of them, pulling up another chair. “Let’s get you two taken care of now, shall we?” 

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Bass said, sitting up and angling himself towards the other man as Charlie watched. 

 

Taking off Charlie’s makeshift bandage, the paramedic reexamined the bullet wound. “I’ll get you prepped for the ER at Jasper General.”

 

“No hospitals!” Bass suddenly barked, before taking a deep breath. “Sorry, just please, do whatever needs to be done. I’m fine,” he said, much softer this time, looking over at Charlie, who had a sudden death grip on his hand. 

 

Charlie nodded, but didn’t release the grip she had on his hand. 

 

“I wish you’d reconsider, Sir. You should really be seen at the ER. There’s always a chance I might miss something.”

 

Bass shook his head. “You know what you're doing. I’ve been patched up enough in the field to know that. This is a nuisance, nothing more.”

 

“Alright,” the paramedic replied as he began to clean the wound and probe for any bullet fragments. “At least contact your personal physician by the end of the day. He’ll instruct you on the care of the wound.”

 

“Will do,” Bass replied, trying to remember the name of his family’s doctor. 

 

Bass sighed when sterile gauze pads were placed over his wounds and taped into place. A few aspirin and he’d be fine, he concluded.

 

Once the paramedic was gone, Bass pushed to his feet and began to pace, walking off the sudden tension and feeling of confinement. He hated being confined. Ever since his second tour. That’s when he had transferred to a surveillance and target acquisition unit, putting his sniper training to good use. 

 

He kept a close eye on Charlie, though, knowing she was barely holding herself together. The way she had thrown herself at Miles and became dazed at the sight of the wounded customer, Bass knew there was some trauma there. He just wasn’t sure what kind.

 

When Miles joined them, he parked himself on the back of the couch next to Charlie’s head, taking her hand when she reached for him. 

 

“Charlie, Bass, this is Field Agent Baker of the FBI. He’s going to be working with the JPD on this case so we’ll each take a statement from you. You okay, Kiddo?” Miles asked his niece once again as she held on tightly to his hand.

 

Charlie nodded. “Just a little chilled.”

 

Bass and Miles exchanged looks, each thinking the same thing. Charlie Matheson was experiencing a mild form of shock. Removing his jacket, Miles draped it around her. 

 

“Thank you, Miles,” Charlie whispered, pushing to her feet to extend her hand to Bass. 

 

“Thank you for saving my life,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes. Releasing his hand, she walked into the manager's office hoping for a bit of privacy as she gave Agent Baker and Miles her statement. 

 

Bass watched her walk away, exchanging yet another look with Miles as he followed her. 

 

Fuck. He was so screwed.

* * *

 

An hour later, Bass was finally released and walked out of the bank into a sunny, spring day.

He ignored the shouted questions from the media and curiosity seekers lined up upon the sidewalk. Making his way to the side of the bank, he strode through the parking lot directly to his car, wanting nothing more that to take Charlie with him. But, by the time he had finished with Agent Baker, Miles had already had one of his uniformed officers take her home. Bass didn’t even know where she lived or how to get a hold of her and after Miles thinly veiled warning to stay away from his niece that’s exactly what Bass was going to do. 

 

After all, he had a son to reconnect with.

* * *

 

Wrap ping her arms around her middle, Charlie once again stood stoically next to Miles in the small dark viewing room.

 

She recognized one of the robbers right away, but took her time inspecting the other men. “Number four,” she finally said after scanning their faces a second time. 

 

“You sure?” Miles asked her.

 

Charlie nodded. “Absolutely.” 

 

Taking her elbow, Miles guided her out of the room and into the hallway of the police station. 

 

“How’s D.A. Clayton, these days?” Charlie asked, watching as his cheeks turned just the slightest bit pink.

 

“She’s fine and said to tell you hello,” he murmured quietly, looking to see if they’d been overheard. “She’s building a strong case against these guys.”

 

As they rounded the corner into the reception area, Charlie spotted Bass, sitting in a chair waiting for them. “Bass identified the same man,” Miles said as Bass stood and they shook hands.

 

“Of course,” Charlie replied, meeting his eyes.  

 

Miles cell phone began to vibrate. “Excuse me,” he said, walking away quickly before answering it.

 

“We meet again,” Charlie said once Miles had stepped out of earshot. “Did Miles call you in?”

 

Bass nodded. “Number four?”

 

“Number four,” she replied with a sharp nod. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I’m fine. The wound is healing. It’s just more of a hindrance at this point.”

 

Charlie nodded, even though she remembered how much blood he had lost and the pain he’d been in after the being shot.

 

“How are you getting along?” Bass asked as she took a seat. 

 

“I’m alright,” Charlie said, settling into her chair. 

 

After a few moments of silence, he turned to look at her. “Talk to me.” 

 

“About what?” she asked, angling her body towards him. 

 

“Anything,” he said with that same boyish grin he’d worn the first time she’d seen him.

 

“We’ve already had this conversation,” Charlie responded with a shake of her head. “How’s your son? Connor Bennett, right? I’ve gotten to know him since I moved here. He’s a good person.”

 

“He’s good,” Bass responded, reaching out to take her hand, “he came by last night to help me unpack the few things I brought with me. I’m waiting on the moving van for the rest.”

 

Charlie didn’t resist when he laced their fingers together, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. 

 

When his face suddenly changed into one filled with apprehension, Charlie looked over her shoulder to see Miles hurrying towards them. 

 

“Fuck,” Charlie breathed, echoing the same sentiment floating around in Bass’ head. 

 

Miles stopped in front of them, hands on his hips. “Gotta problem.” 

 

“Spill it,” Bass demanded pushing to his feet. 

 

“We just lost one of the shooting victims. This is officially a robbery/homicide.”

 

“What?” Charlie gasped, shooting up out of her chair.

 

Miles nodded, watching as Bass wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulders. “And, other than the two of you, no one else is willing to testify.”  

 

“No one?” Bass asked in disbelief, as Charlie echoed the question. “There had to be at least a dozen people in that bank and you’re telling me that no one's willing to step forward.”

 

Miles pursed his lips as he rocked back on his heels keeping an eye on Charlie. :”These guys are bad news, Charlie. I want you to be very sure about this.” 

 

Charlie took a shuddering breath and met her Uncle’s gaze head on. “I’m not changing my mind, Miles. You know I can’t.” 

 

With a frown, Miles nodded. “Just remember to tell your mother that I tried to talk you out of it.”

 

Charlie gave a weak smile as she stepped forward to kiss her uncle’s cheek, wrapping one arm around him as she stayed by his side. 

 

“And what about the two men still at large, Miles?” Bass asked.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them,” Miles said more for Charlie than Bass. 

 

“Okay, so the next step is talking to the D.A., right?” Charlie asked, swallowing back the memory of the first time she’d met Nora Clayton.

 

Miles nodded. “D.A. Clayton will be in touch soon.”

 

“She’s got my numbers. Tell her anytime is fine.” Giving Miles one last hug and Bass Monroe a soft smile, Charlie retrieved her bag from the floor beside her chair and walked away. 

 

Bass watched her go. “She’s quite a determined woman. I get the feeling there’s a story there.” 

 

Miles looked over at his longtime friend. “I suspect you’ll learn it soon enough, regardless of what I have to say," and with that he turned back towards his office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the police station, Bass spotted Charlie next to her car, head bowed as she stood between the open door and the vehicle. 

 

Making his way to her, the first thing he noticed was the white knuckled grip she had on the door. Pausing behind her, he spoke softly. “Are you alright?”

 

Charlie nodded, but didn’t turn around. 

 

Stepping closer, Bass slid an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. When she went stiff, he expected her fight him, but was pleased when she exhaled noisily, relaxing in his arms. Placing his other hand on her shoulder, he leaned forward so that they were cheek to cheek, smiling when she placed a hand over the arm at her waist and stroked it softly with her fingertips. Having been intent on simply offering her comfort and reassurance, he didn’t realize until now how much he needed it as well. Turning his head slightly, he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

 

Suddenly turning in his arms, Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered against his neck, her lips grazing the skin as her breasts pressed against his chest. 

 

Bass arms tightened as he sucked in a breath, his body visibly reacting to her like a schoolboy with his first crush. 

 

Charlie pulled back a fraction, opening her mouth as if to say something before closing it and glancing downward. His fingers dug into her waist as he waited. He was afraid he had frightened her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she finally said, raising her eyes back to his. 

 

Bass pushed at the honey colored tendrils that fallen across her cheek. “Don’t be.” 

 

Charlie shook her head with a sniff. “I’m falling apart and I feel like an idiot.”

 

“You’re not an idiot, Charlie. You’re stressed out.”

 

Charlie gave him a wary look. “You’ve been talking to Miles,” she accused, taking a step back.

 

“I’ve been in town less than a week, Charlie. I haven’t had a chance to talk to anyone about anything other than this robbery. 

 

“Oh,” she said, looking suddenly unsure of herself. 

 

Bass pulled her back towards him. “Charlie?”

 

“Yes, Bass?” she responded, tilting her head as she looked up towards him. Lowering his head, Bass claimed her lips. Charlie was shocked at first, taken by surprise, until she realized how nice this was and how good his arms felt wrapped around her. Leaning closer, Charlie softly moaned, c lutching at his shirt as she parted her lips, granting him the access he sought as his tongue traced the crease of her lips.

 

Then it was Bass’ turn to moan, the sound setting her belly on fire and leaving her sex clenching. She welcomed his tongue into her mouth as her fingers tangled in the hair at his nape. Her senses were so flooded with him that when a car horn blared nearby it was particularly jarring. 

 

“Shh,” Bass soothed, sheltering her in his arms. “It’s okay.”

 

Charlie nodded as her racing heart slowed and her tongue darted out to dance across her lips, meeting his eyes once again. “I should get going,” she said, turning to slide into her car seat as she tossed her bag over to the passenger side. 

 

Once her seatbelt was secured, Bass closed the door, but kept his hand on the frame. “Miles has my number. Feel free to call anytime.”

 

Charlie nodded with a genuine smile. “Thanks, Bass.” 

 

With a nod in return, he stood watching until she had exited the lot.

* * *

 

“Charlie Matheson.”

 

Charlie smiled as she turned towards the sound of Bass Monroe’s voice. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said with a grin of his own. 

 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she made her way to him. “You’re surprised to see me at a party in my Uncle’s back yard? I’m a Matheson and you’re a Monroe. It’s my understanding that those two things are kinda like peanut butter and jelly,” she replied with a wrinkle of her nose. 

 

Bass laughed. “Technically, this is your grandparents’ back yard, and it’s more like bologna and mustard. I hate peanut butter,” he smirked before taking a drink of his beer.

 

Charlie shook her head in amusement as she looked out over the backyard. The first Friday of every month Miles held a barbecue for the entire department regardless of the weather. Tonight was mild, a soft wind blowing the twinkling Christmas lights that hung year round. 

 

Bass turned, leaning his hip on the railing. “I almost called you.”

 

Charlie turned to face him. “But you didn’t.”

 

“Forgive me?” he asked, sweeping his blue eyes over her before focusing on her lips. 

 

“Of course,” she answered as her tongue darted across her lips in response. “You do know that Connor isn't here tonight?”

 

Bass nodded. “I’m not sure how he feels about me coming to these things, so I thought I’d try coming when he wasn’t here and see what happened.”

 

Charlie nodded in understanding. “You don’t want him feeling like you’re coming in here and taking over just because your friends with Miles.” 

 

“Something like that,” Bass nodded as Miles caught his eye.

 

“Save a dance for me later,” Bass murmured near her ear before making his way across the deck and to Miles’ side. 

 

A bit later, she made her way to the grill where Miles and Bass were enthralling the crowd with the exploits of their youth. Stepping away for a moment, Bass handed her a plate with two hot dogs on it. 

 

“Mustard and relish, just like you like,” he said with a smile, pecking her cheek before interrupting Miles’ latest story to add a detail he had forgotten.  

* * *

 

After everyone was fed and the grill had been put away for the evening, Bass came looking for his dance. He held out his hand with a raised brow and waited for her response.

 

Handing her beer to the girl next to her, Charlie took his hand and followed along as he led her to the deck where other couples were dancing. 

 

They swayed along to the music for a while before Bass finally spoke. “I make you nervous, don’t I?”

 

Charlie opened her mouth to deny it, but stopped and gathered her thoughts. “It’s not you that makes me nervous. It’s where this could go that makes me nervous. I don’t want to make a mistake simply because we shared a stressful experience.”

 

“So, we should ignore that need? That want?” he asked in all seriousness, studying her face. “Charlie Matheson, are you afraid of being used?” 

 

Charlie shrugged. “Of course I am. Who isn’t?”

 

“Charlie, I can assure you I’m well past the age of treating a woman like a band-aid.” 

 

Charlie huffed, her gaze drifting over to her uncle. “I don’t think you’d do it on purpose, but there’s always that possibility.” 

 

Bass followed the direction of her gaze and groaned, touching his forehead to hers. “Please don’t be comparing me to Miles,” he nearly begged. 

 

Charlie arched a brow. “I’ve heard the stories,” she whispered dramatically.

 

“It doesn’t count. I wasn’t here to defend myself.”

 

Charlie smirked. “You sound angry.”

 

“I’m not angry,” Bass replied, as he shoved the fingers of one hand through his hair causing his curls to spring forth in every direction. 

 

Charlie bit back a grin as she took his hand in her’s once again. “Need or want?” she asked, looking into his eyes, her future hanging on his words. 

 

Bass looked down at her, realizing that his answer to this question would determine any further contact he had with this woman. “Need,” he answered truthfully. 

 

Stepping further into the circle of his arms, Charlie kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 

The doorbell startled Charlie out of a sound sleep early the next morning. Picking up her cell phone, she blinded herself as she peered at the numbers on the screen, dropping back down against her pillow with a groan as the noise continued, getting gradually more frantic. 

 

With a few choice curse words, Charlie shoved aside the covers and reached for her robe as the chimes of the doorbell continued to echo throughout her small bungalow. Padding down the hallway to the front door, she jerked it open, ready to give the person on the other side a piece of her mind.

 

However, everything changed when she discovered a stormy faced Bass Monroe on her doorstep. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked, instantly on guard. 

 

“Did I wake you?” He asked, his eyes roaming up and down her body as she pushed her hair away from her face. 

 

She looked at him in astonishment. “It's six a.m., Bass. What do you think?” 

 

He didn’t look remotely sorry. “May I come in? Miles will be joining us shortly.”

 

Stepping aside, Charlie motioned him inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

“I need coffee,” she mumbled, tripping over the hall rug with another curse as she made her way into the kitchen.

 

“Good idea,” he said, following behind. 

 

As the coffee brewed, Charlie grabbed three mugs along with sugar and milk, setting everything on the counter as she willed the pot to brew faster.  

 

When it finished, she poured them each a mug, filling hers with milk and sugar, offering him the same. 

 

Bass shook his head. “Black, thank you.” 

 

Charlie took a healthy sip of her own before setting it back on the counter with a sigh. “Out with it,” she demanded as her eyes drifted dreamily over his unshaven jaw, vee necked t-shirt and jean encased thighs. 

 

“We have a major problem and I didn’t want to discuss it with you over the phone,” Bass explained, puzzled when she didn’t answer right away. Finally following her gaze, he cracked a smile before calling her name. “Charlie?”

 

Blinking owlishly, Charlie looked up at his face. “Huh?”

 

“You still with me?” he asked with an amused expression. 

 

“Bite me,” she snapped, taking another drink of her coffee as she glared over the rim of her cup, watching as he walked over to her kitchen table and laid out the front page of the Jasper Daily News, Saturday Edition. 

 

“Take a look,” he ordered her, his voice suddenly harsh. 

 

“Excuse me?” she asked, digging her heels in at the demand. 

 

“Take a look...please.” 

 

With a noncommittal hum, Charlie crossed the kitchen to get a better look. 

 

“Oh my God,” she breathed, looking down at the photo smeared across the front page and the accompanying headline. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Charlie. Some people will do anything for a buck, damn the consequences.” 

 

Anger and embarrassment that someone had observed such an intimately emotional moment flooded Charlie's cheeks. “Well, this certainly sucks,” she huffed, turning to pace the length of her kitchen. 

 

Bass nodded. “I called Miles as soon as I saw it. He should be here soon.” 

 

“Does it really matter? The damage is already done,” she said coming to a stop once again in front of the paper. 

 

Reaching out, Bass laid a hand on her shoulder waiting to see if she would accept or reject him. With a frustrated cry, she turned towards him, taking the embrace that he offered. Resting her head on his shoulder, she breathed slowly and deeply in a feeble attempt to get her shit together.

 

Sinking further against him, Charlie enjoyed the feel of a palm sweeping up and down her spine the other anchored on her bare waist, a thumb rubbing calming circles against her skin. Drawing in a shuddering breath, Charlie lifted her head, looking up, only to find her gaze lingering on his lips, remembering the Goodnight kiss they had shared outside Miles’ home last night. 

 

Just as she pushed up on her toes, the doorbell rang once again. With a regretful sigh, she took a step back. “When this is over, I’m disconnecting the damn thing,” she muttered walking back down the hall.  

 

Letting in a pissed off and disheveled Miles, she pointed him to the kitchen while she went to put on some clothes. 

 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Miles stepped out on the back patio with Bass. “So, how’d she take it?”

 

Bass snorted “She’s your niece. How do you think she took it?”

 

Miles shrugged. “She was pissed off and embarrassed and the more time she has to think about it the madder she’ll get.” 

 

Arching a brow, Bass looked over at his best friend. “You sure she’s not yours?” he asked, a lifetime of being Miles’ best friend running through his head.  

 

Miles gave him a quick glare as Charlie reappeared, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, dressed in sneakers, jogging shorts and a tank top. “Please tell me you have good news, Miles.” 

 

Miles pulled her in close for a hug, pressing his lips against her forehead. “I wish I could, Kiddo, but today is not that day, and right now, your safety is my top concern.”

 

Charlie pulled back, her forehead crinkling as she peered up at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Miles braced himself. “Bass is taking you to the cabin at Big Barbee. The two of you are going to stay there until we catch these guys.”

 

“Miles. No!” Charlie exploded as she pushed away from him. “I can’t just pack up and leave. I have a job, friends, A LIFE!” 

 

“And you’re going to do exactly as I say if you want it to stay that way!” he thundered as she stumbled back, both of them surprised at his outburst.  

 

Taking a deep breath, Miles wiped a hand over his face as he regained his composure. “I’ve already talked to Agent Baker. He’s sending a local agent to stay in one of the RV spots. The agent gets to enjoy a favorite past time while keeping an eye on the two of you.”

 

Looking down at her feet, Charlie instantly felt regret for arguing with her uncle. He was the one that had always been there for her, even more so than her parents, so, she knew what she was about to say wouldn’t go over well. “I’ve gotten two breathers since I got home this morning.” 

 

Miles face turned red with suppressed rage, as Bass’ lips molded into a flat line. Charlie refused to make eye contact with either of them. 

 

“You’re leaving as soon as you’re packed,” Miles replied, proud of the way he kept his voice even. “I have some more calls to make,” he said gruffly, walking back into the house. 

 

Finally meeting Bass’ eyes, Charlie turned and made her way back inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one's upset that this is just a short, sweet, little romance of a story. Sometimes you just need a little fluff amongst the angst. :D

Bass glanced at Charlie as he guided the car along the two lane dirt road that led to the Matheson family cabin at Lake Barbee. “You’ve been awfully quiet since we left Jasper,” he commented, looking back towards the road as a pickup truck carrying a bed full of kids passed them. 

  


Charlie shrugged. “Nothing to say,” she replied, scanning the wooded vistas leading up to the lake, her expression revealing nothing when Bass glanced back over. 

  


He smothered a sigh. “It’s been a rough week, hasn’t it?”

  


Charlie nodded distractedly. “Yup.” 

  


Reaching out, Bass covered her hand with his own, giving it a squeeze and her a smile. “You’re upset about your argument with Miles, aren’t you?”

  


Charlie nodded, turning towards him, “How’d you guess?”

  


“Call me an expert on Matheson’s,” he replied, drawing a snort out of her. 

  


“I can’t believe I didn’t put two and two together when I met you at the bank. You know, before everything went to hell. I’ve heard Miles talk about the famous “Bass” my entire life.” 

  


Bass grinned. “It’s a common enough name, I suppose.”

  


Charlie chuckled. “I can see why your friends.” 

  


Bass gave an easy smile as he watched the road and the rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence. 

  


Pulling up to the cabin he hadn’t been to in years, Bass felt a layer of stress melt away. Getting out of the car, he waved to the lone man sitting next to an RV parked in one of the two spaces that Miles parents had added over the years for friends and family. 

  


Opening Charlie’s door for her, he handed her the key to the front door. “I’ll grab the luggage and groceries.”

  


“And there’s no reason I can’t help,” she replied, grabbing her suitcase from the trunk, before making her way to the cabin.

  


“Stubborn woman,” Bass muttered under his breath as he grabbed his own bag and set it in the entryway before heading back out for the groceries. 

  


The field agent met him by the car introducing himself to both Bass and Charlie, when she reappeared looking for the groceries. 

  


Saying their goodbye’s, they left the agent and headed inside. They unpacked the groceries first, and then their bags before starting an early dinner. 

  


Afterwards, Charlie collapsed on the couch to finish the rest of her wine. “I’m beat,” she whined when Bass joined her. 

  


“Want me to build a fire?” he asked watching her.

  


“Nah, it’d just go to waste,” she replied with a tired smile. 

  


“Come here,” he said with a low voice setting his glass on the table beside him. 

  


Charlie scooted closer, melting into his heat as he gathered her in his arms. They stayed like that for several long minutes, tangled up into each other until Charlie yawned causing Bass to chuckle. Helping her stand, he cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. 

  


Charlie’s toes curled as she leaned into the kiss. When he pulled back a heartbeat later, she almost cried at the loss. 

  


“Get some sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

   


The next morning after breakfast, Bass suggested they go for a walk.  


  


“Excellent idea,” Charlie replied, pushing to her feet. They’d been here less than twenty-four hours and she already felt as though the walls were closing in on her. 

  


Locking the front door, Bass tucked the key in his pocket and took Charlie’s hand. They made their way to the lake, waving at the agent who was busy fishing. 

  


Fog clung to the surface of the water and surrounding trees, causing an almost ethereal landscape, the sound of chattering birds the only disturbance.

  


“Did you manage to get some sleep last night?” Bass asked, looking over at her. 

  


“I’m ashamed to say I slept like a rock. I always do out here. How about you?”

  


Bass chuckled. “Yeah, me too.” 

  


Exchanging smiles, Charlie looked him over. “We should go swimming while we’re here. Did you bring a suit.”

  


“As a matter of fact. I was hoping that the rope was still up.”

  


Charlie laughed, “As far as I know it’s still there.” The smile quickly faded from her face when something nearby popped. Looking at Bass in disbelief, she swung around looking for the source of the sound. 

  


Two more pops, like firecrackers reached her ears. 

  


“What the hell?” Bass breathed reaching for Charlie as three more pops went off in quick succession. 

  


“Run!” he hissed, taking her by the hand as he headed towards the tree line. 

  


Pulling her along with him, Bass took cover behind a grouping of trees, pressing Charlie up against them as he pressed himself against her front. 

  


When additional shot rang out, even closer this time, Bass pulled Charlie down to the ground with him. “Where the fuck is that field agent?” he hissed again, ducking up and down as he tried to get a visual on the shooter as the woods went silent once again. The feel of Charlie’s hand squeezing his captured his attention. Leaning over he pressed his lips against her forehead. “It’s okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

  


Charlie nodded, her face going white as a sheet when the sound of someone or something crashed through the underbrush nearby. Bass held a finger to his lips as they stayed perfectly still. 

  


“Mr. Monroe! Ms. Matheson! It’s Agent Carlile. It’s all clear. You can come out now!”

  


Warily, Bass motioned for Charlie to stay where she was as he got to his feet revealing their position. 

  


“Is everything alright? What happened?” Bass asked the agent, motioning him to stay where he was. 

  


“You aren’t in any danger. A couple of kids decided to use the local wildlife for target practice. I’ve disarmed them and everything's under control. I’ve radioed the local sheriff for assistance.” 

  


Offering Charlie his hand, Bass helped her up from where she remained crouched near the base of the tree. Brushing her off, he guided her towards Agent Carlile. 

  


“I’m really sorry about that, folks,” Agent Carlile uttered, visually inspecting them for any injuries. “Are you alright, Ma’am?” He asked Charlie. 

  


Charlie gave the man a wane smile. “Of course, Agent Carlile.” 

  


The agent looked as though he disagreed, but kept his opinion to himself. “Would you like me to escort you back to the cabin?”

  


“No need. We’ll make our way back on our own,” Bass replied. “You’ll see to the boys?”

  


“No worries there. Let me know if there’s anything I can do,” the agent said with a nod before turning back towards his RV.

  


Bass looked down at Charlie. “Why don’t we head back and have some lemonade on the back deck?” 

  


Charlie offered up a shaky smile. “Sounds good.” 

  


Back at the cabin, settled on the porch swing out back, Charlie was lost in thought when Bass returned with two glasses of cold lemonade. 

  


He had just settled in beside her when she began to speak. “Did Miles ever tell you about the shooting that happened three years ago on the Fourth of July?”

  


“Yeah, he did,” Bass replied with narrowed eyes, his mind slowly connecting the dots. “There was something about a shooting and the suspects getting off. He was preoccupied with it for months.”

  


“That’s because it was my former fiancee’ that was shot,” Charlie replied, confirming Bass suspicions. 

  


“It was after the firework show in the town square. We had just gotten back to our car when these three kids blocked our way, demanding our money. With our out of state tags they thought for sure we’d be good for cash. Only we weren’t. I had left my purse at Miles’ and Jason only had twenty dollars in his wallet. They were angry and started arguing about what to do when suddenly one of them aimed his gun and shot Jason in the chest. Even though they were caught, all three of them went free.”

  


“I’m so sorry, Charlie. I can’t even imagine what kind of memories this has dredged up for you,” Bass said softly, scooting closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pleased when she relaxed against him before continuing her story. 

  


“Jason was in a coma for weeks. His parents immediately blamed me and banned me from the hospital. Two days after he woke, his mother called saying that Jason had decided to break off the engagement. The sheriff showed up at our house the same day serving me with an eviction notice. I was absolutely devastated. The next day, Miles showed up on my doorstep with a moving truck and half the JPD. He packed me up and moved me here to Jasper. He knew what I needed even when I didn’t.”

  


Bass nodded in return. “Yeah, he’ll surprise you when you least expect it. Did you ever see Jason again?”

  


Charlie shook her head. “He refused to make a statement or testify and I was sent a cashier's check for my half of the equity in our home.”

  


Pressing a kiss against her temple, Bass tugged her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

* * *

   


Charlie glanced up from the book she was reading to watch Bass carry in an armload of firewood. Laying her book down, she watched as he arranged the wood on the grate, stacking the rest to the side. Charlie smiled as he whistled, adding kindling and wadded up paper before striking a match. 

  


It still surprised her that he’d become a friend, ally, and confident in such a short period of time. She was constantly battling the urge to reach out and touch him whenever they were together and let's face it, unless they were asleep in their rooms, they were currently living in each others back pockets. 

  


With an exhale, Charlie set her book aside knowing that she’d no longer be able to concentrate as she took in his well worn jeans and t-shirt. 

  


“You’re staring,” he commented as he turned, catching her gaze. 

  


Charlie tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. “Yes, I am.” 

  


“Why?”

  


Charlie shrugged unapologetically. “I like the view.” 

  


Bass snorted. “The feeling’s mutual.” 

  


When he took a seat on the couch with her, Charlie slid closer, shivering when he slipped his arms around her shoulders. 

  


“What are you thinking right now?” he asked.

  


Charlie lifted her lips to his ear. “That we’re not going to need a fire tonight.” 

  


“Smart mouth,” Bass murmured, turning his head in order to claim her, his tongue slipping past her lips to explore. 

  


Moaning, Charlie responded eagerly, sliding her hands across his shoulders and then down his chest, tugging his t-shirt free of his jeans. Her fingers skimmed his flat belly before reaching for his belt buckle.

  


Bass grabbed her wrists.

  


“What?” she asked, opening her eyes, still breathless from their kiss. 

  


“Not yet,” he whispered, just as breathless as she was. “Not until this is over. I need you to know that I won’t walk away afterwards. I need to know that neither of us is walking away.” 

  


Chest still heaving, Charlie puzzled over his words for a moment before giving him a soft smile as she leaned forward to gently kiss him.

  


Reaching out to cup her cheek, Bass returned the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he spoke. “We’re going to do this right,” he vowed.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Two days later Bass was lying in bed when the his phone rang. He answered before it rang a second time, greeting his friend on the other line. “Give me good news, Miles.” 

 

It took only three words from Miles to have Bass sighing in relief. “Finally. Does this mean we can come back today?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll tell her. Thanks Miles,” Bass said, ending the call as he sank back against his pillow with relief. 

 

Getting out of bed, he padded barefoot out of his room and into the room Charlie had claimed as her own. Nearing the bed, he smiled at the sight of her sprawled out in the bed, her face half buried in a pillow and the other half covered with hair. Reaching out, he brushed the hair away. 

 

Breathing deeply, Charlie stirred, opening her eyes. “Bass? What’s wrong?”

 

“Miles picked the other two men up a few hours ago.”

 

“They're in custody? Really?” Charlie asked, reaching for him. 

 

“Yeah,” Bass smiled, taking a seat on the edge of her bed as she pulled him close. “Miles wants us to stay put today, but expects us back tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Miles was waiting for them in the lobby when they walked through the police department's double glass doors clearly annoyed by their late arrival and shooting them both a dirty look when he realized they were holding hands. Clamping his mouth shut, he escorted them to his office. 

 

“We’re set to do the line-ups, we were just waiting for your arrival. While Charlie does that, Bass, you’ll meet with D.A. Clayton in the room at the far end of the hall. I’ll stay with Charlie and then we’ll switch.” 

 

“Sounds good,” Bass said with a wink at Charlie before leaving the room. 

 

“So, it’s like that, is it?” Miles asked as the door swung closed. 

 

“And if it is?” Charlie replied with an arched brow, watching her uncle warily. 

 

Miles remained silent as he rolled his eyes and opened his arms, sighing heavily as Charlie sprung forward into his embrace. 

 

“I just want you to be happy, Kiddo. That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Miles replied as he held her close. 

“Right now, Bass makes me happy. But I’m worried, Miles,” she confessed. 

 

“About what?” Miles asked, pulling back as he instantly went on alert. 

 

“What happened to his marriage. Why did they divorce?”

 

“You’re not thinking about getting married are you?” he demanded to know as he pulled himself away from his desk.

 

“No, nothing like that,” Charlie said with a wave of her hand. “It’s just something Bass said about walking away.”

 

“Oh,” Miles mumbled as he drew a hand through his already messy hair. “Well, Charlie, I don’t think I’m really the person you should be asking.”

 

“But you're his best friend, surely you know something,” Charlie asked with a pout. 

 

Miles made a noise in the back of his throat, before leaning back against his desk. 

 

“During his second tour, Bass was taken prisoner. I’m not sure what happened, he’s never told me the full story, but whatever it was, it caused him to pull away from everyone for a while. Including Emma. She stood by him, tried to support him, but when he kept taking tour after tour just to avoid coming home, It killed their relationship  _ and _ his relationship with Connor. Bass has been stateside for a few years now, and I know he’s been in counseling for most it. He thinks he’s finally got his shit together and is ready to try and find some kind of a relationship with his son. Unfortunately, this robbery has thrown a bit of a kink in things.”

 

“And am I a kink?” Charlie asked as a tiny furrow between her brows appeared. 

 

Miles shrugged. “I don’t know, Charlie. I wish I did, because I’d do anything to save you from the same hurt Emma went through.” 

 

Charlie nodded as she chewed on a thumbnail, jumping when there was a knock on the door. 

 

Reaching out, Miles squeezed her elbow. “Let’s get through this line-up first, okay?”

* * *

 

They picked up a bag of Chinese takeout, one for each of them as Charlie only wanted her bed and her bath for company tonight. Bass chuckled and agreed as he’d only seen his new house for a week since moving.

 

He insisted on bringing  in her bag and and checking all the windows and doors before leaving her leaning against her kitchen cabinets in a daze. 

 

They ended up only talking occasionally through text over the next week as the moving van with Bass’ belongings arrived and Connor had volunteered to help him unpack and settle in. It was going well, according to his latest text, as Charlie laid her phone down wondering what the future held.

* * *

 

 

Charlie was at a new bank having just opened up an account when she turned to find Bass in the waiting area behind her. She  couldn’t help but snort, drawing the attention of several customers. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” she chuckled as he drew near. 

 

Bass nodded, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s good to see you. I’ve missed you,” he whispered near her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

 

“I’ve missed you, too,” she whispered back, turning her head so that her lips brushed his even as they curved up. 

 

“Dinner? Saturday night?” Bass asked as his hands came up to cup her face. 

 

“What about Connor?” she asked, licking her lips as she glanced between his eyes and mouth. 

 

Bass cracked a grin. “My son has a date, and I get the impression it’s a sleepover.”

 

Charlie snorted again, ignoring the glares being shot her way. “Maybe we can have our own sleep over,” she suggested with a waggle of her brows.. 

 

“Sounds like a date. I’ll pick you up at eight,” Bass replied, pressing a few more kisses to her mouth, before reluctantly backing away from her when his name was called.

* * *

 

Saturday night, Charlie stood in front of her mirror nervously adjusting her dress as she waited for Bass to arrive for their date. When the doorbell rang, she nearly jumped a foot, taking a last look before heading to the door. She smiled at the flowers he had in his hand when she opened the door.

 

“You look beautiful,” he breathed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, handing her the flowers when he backed away. 

 

“You look pretty good yourself,” she replied admiring how he looked in his dark suit, his normally stubbled cheeks smooth. “I’ll put these in some water and then we can go.” 

 

Bass nodded, closing the door as Charlie made her way to the kitchen. She was back just a few minutes later. 

 

“Ready?” he asked as she grabbed a small clutch off the hall table. 

 

“Ready,” she smiled, locking the door as she followed him out.

* * *

 

“So…” Charlie said as they lingered over dinner, taking a sip of her wine before setting the glass on the table. “Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

 

Bass gave a half smirk as he stopped playing with his glass and set it gently on the table looking up at her. “I like you, Charlie.” 

 

Charlie licked her lips as a small smile graced them. “But…”

 

Bass shook his head. “No buts.” 

 

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked softly, reaching out to cover his hand with hers. 

 

Bass looked at their entwined fingers as he began to speak. “I was a horrible husband and an even worse father and the last thing I want to do is to let you down.” 

 

“You haven’t let me down so far,” Charlie shrugged as she leaned closer, “As a matter of fact you even saved me from being shot.” Running a thumb soothingly across his knuckles Charlie met his eyes. “Bass, be proud of the fact that you stopped being a victim and took control of your life.”

 

“But what about us?” he asked, his voice hoarse with emotion as he looked at her with hope filled eyes. 

 

Charlie lifted her hand to his cheek. “It turns out that I need you, too.” 

 

Releasing her hand, Bass pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the table. Standing, he offered his hand to her. 

 

Smiling, Charlie picked up her clutch and took his hand, waiting for him to drape her shawl over her shoulders.

* * *

 

Unlocking the door, Charlie stepped inside her home tossing her clutch, keys, and wrap on the hall table as Bass shut and locked the door behind him. Turning her head towards him with a small smile, Charlie beckoned him with her finger as she walked down the hall.

 

Stopping at the door to her bedroom, she let Bass catch up with her, releasing a breathy sigh as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting her fingers tangle in the curls at his nape as he kissed her, his hands roaming her back before sliding down to cup her ass. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Charlie licked at his lips. “Think you can handle unzipping my dress?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I can handle that,” Bass murmured against her lips as he backed her into the bedroom not stopping till they were near the bed. Reaching up to her neck, Bass found the zipper pull and slowly eased it down her back, the other hand tracing its path on her bare skin. When the zipper stopped, he took a step back as Charlie wriggled out of the dress, letting it fall to floor leaving her attired in nothing but a pair of black lace panties and her heels. “Oh, fuck me,” Bass whispered in awe.

 

“Don’t worry, I have every intention of doing so,” Charlie told him as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders and tugged the dress shirt from his pants. Reaching out to unbutton it, Bass couldn’t help but laugh as Charlie gave him an evil grin as she went to work on his belt and pants as he toed his shoes off and stepped out of them and his pants as they hit his ankles. 

 

Reaching for her again, Bass pushed her back on the bed, this time getting a chuckle out her as he greedily reached for her panties. Lifting her hips, she watched with hooded eyes as he slid them down her legs, before tossing them over his shoulder, wasting no time in burying his face between her legs, drawing a satisfied hiss from Charlie's lips as he explored her pussy with his tongue.  

 

Charlie couldn’t remember ever begging a man before in her life, but hoped to God she’d get to do it again with this man as she shuddered and shook against his mouth. 

 

Rising up over her, Bass grinned as he covered her body with his, hooking a knee in the crook of his arm as he slid his length inside her, sighing in pleasure at the sensation of her swollen and still clenching sex as it welcomed him. 

 

Grasping the back of his neck, Charlie whined, “Bass, please.” 

 

With a huff of laughter, Bass began to move, sliding his length in out of her over and over, his balls tightening at every breathy noise and plea that came from the woman below him. “You’re so close,” he whispered near her ear, as she began to tighten around him once again. He watched as she bit her bottom lip, matching him thrust for thrust before burying her face in his neck with a cry as Bass surged forward with a shout, finding his own release.  

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Charlie moaned when her doorbell rang.

 

“Thought you were going to have that disconnected?” Bass’s muffled voice came from where his face was resting between her breasts.

 

“Mmmm, ignore it,” Charlie moaned as he nestled closer, pulling her further down the bed, just as the bell rang again, this time with an accompanying knock. 

 

With a sigh, Charlie pressed her face against his shoulder before kicking the covers off. “I’ll be right back, so don’t bother getting dressed,” she said with a wink as she pulled on her robe, padding off down the hallway. 

 

“Connor?” Charlie asked in confusion, poking her head out the door to see if Miles was with him. 

 

“Did I wake you? I woke you, didn’t I,” he said, stepping inside as he ran his eyes quickly up and down her robe clad figure before looking down the hall. “I brought coffee and pastries,” he said making his way down the hall looking for the kitchen. 

 

“Please, come in,” Charlie said hesitantly, looking outside one last time before shutting the door and following him down the hall. By the time she reached the kitchen, Connor was pacing back and forth, holding his coffee cup absently. 

 

Charlie picked up the remaining coffee and leaned against the counter. “Connor? Is there something I can help you with?” 

 

“It’s my dad.” 

 

“Oh, Connor, I’m so sorry, Bass said you were on a date last night,” Charlie gushed, thinking he thought that his dad had disappeared or something. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I was,” Connor said still pacing. “I was with Tracy, the desk sergeant from down at the department?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s a sweet girl,” Charlie replied, ‘but I don’t understand what that has to do with me.” 

 

“We were just starting to get serious when Dad showed up. I mean it’s not that I didn’t know he was coming. I did, and I think it’s great that he’s making an effort to get to know me and reconnect, I mean he really seems to have his shit together this time…”

 

“But he’s cramping your style,” Charlie said, trying to bite back a smile. 

 

Connor gave a relieved sigh that someone finally understood. “Yes, exactly! Miles mentioned that the two of you had hit it off and I thought maybe, if you wouldn’t mind, maybe you could ask him out? You know, show him around town. Maybe introduce him to a few of your older co-workers?” he asked, nearly pleading. 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I could do that,” Charlie replied, pressing the fingers of one hand against her mouth. 

 

“Thank you,” Conner breathed, giving her a grateful smile before turning for the doorway only to come face to face with his father dressed only in a towel, slung low on his hips. 

 

“Dad?” Connor asked, stunned, before looking back at Charlie in disbelief. 

 

Charlie shifted her weight.  “So, you know that thing we were just talking about?” she asked. “Nailed it.” 

 

“Literally,” Connor responded dryly, as Charlie gave an unabashed shrug. With a laugh, Connor slapped his dad’s shoulder as he headed towards the front door. “Dinner’s at seven tonight. We’ll see you  _ both _ there,” he said with a grin, closing the door behind him as Charlie stuck hers around the corner, swiping Bass’ towel. 

 

“I thought I told you not to get dressed,” she hummed as Bass wrapped an arm around her waist tugging her towards him as he pulled her robe open. 

 

“You were taking entirely too long,” he pouted, picking her up and setting her on the counter, his lips sliding along her neck as his fingers slid through her folds, his thumb rubbing her clit. 

 

“Entirely too long,” Charlie gasped as his fingers slowly fucked in and out of her as she reached for his swollen length with a moan. 

 

“Bed?” Bass hummed as she stroked him. 

 

“Beds are so overrated,” she replied, sliding towards the edge of the counter guiding him home. 

 


End file.
